Love Story
by NaruGalletas
Summary: Serie de drabbles con continuidad. Fanfic hecho de drabbles (?) Una pequeña historia de amor entre Makoto y Haruka. Dedicado al fandom con mucho cariño.
1. Infancia

Hello sweet people~... bien, yo se que no deberia estar haciendo esto y deberia (yo lo se) actualizar alguno de mis otros fics pendientes en lugar de comenzar uno nuevo, pero esto ya lo tenia pensado desde antes uwu incluso antes de enterarme de la semana MakoHaru~

Digamos que usare esto como antesala (de mi parte) para la semana :33

Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten esta pequeña historia hecha a base de drabbles.~ Nos leemos al final de la hoja.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Infancia**

**Versión Tachibana Makoto.**

Él era el primogénito de la familia Tachibana, su familia no era ni rica ni poderosa o influyente, solo era una típica familia japonesa común y ordinaria.

Si alguien le preguntara a Makoto que era lo que más recordaba de su tierna infancia probablemente el respondería sin dudar que se trataban de las cómodas y divertidas tardes en las cuales su madre lo llevaba a jugar a un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, allí podía divertirse entre los diferentes juegos que el lugar ofrecía y sin duda alguna uno de sus favoritos eran los columpios, el simple subir y bajar del columpio le era agradable.

Otro recuerdo que tenía era el de conocer a su amigo Nagisa, un pequeño rubio revoltoso pero de muy buen corazón solo un año menor que él, en ese entonces el rubio tenía 5 años y el 6. Aun con el pasar del tiempo, ambos continuaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

Pero si Makoto estrujara aun mas su memoria, quizás encontraría un pequeño recuerdo, uno que quizás mientras fue creciendo no recordaba pero si tal vez se esforzara un poco podría recordar el día en el que defendió a un pequeño y callado niño pelinegro de ojos azules.

Makoto no lo recuerda, pero si lo hiciera sabría que esa fue la primera vez que vio a Haruka Nanase.

* * *

**Infancia**

**Versión Nanase Haruka.**

El nació en el seno de la familia Nanase, fue hijo único ya que poco tiempo después de su nacimiento su padre obtuvo un puesto muy importante como sub presidente de una gran compañía de alimentos marinos; él fue cuidado y tratado como un pequeño príncipe y criado bajo una tradición japonesa impecable, aunque, si alguien le preguntara a Haruka el no hubiera pedido toda esa vida llena de lujos y riquezas, el solo hubiera pedido una cálida y normal familia que estuviera a su lado.

Uno de sus primeros recuerdos es el de sus padres discutir, sobretodo siendo si mismo el problema central de dichas discusiones, posteriormente fue como sus padres dejaron de verse y de hablarse hasta escuchar a su madre decir que irían a vivir con su abuela.

Haruka nunca fue un niño problemático pero era callado, extremadamente callado, al grado de que la gente creía que él era mudo. Para animarle, su abuela le llevaba de vez en cuando a un pequeño parque que había cerca de su casa, mas Haruka no se despegaba ni un momento de su abuela y las pocas veces que lo hacía solo era para ver alguna cosa que le pareciera curiosa mas nunca para ir a jugar con otros niños.

\- - Haru-kun ¿Quieres un helado? – había preguntado su abuela a lo cual solo negó con la cabeza haciendo que esta solo le sonriera con tristeza – Iré por uno ¿Por qué no intentas jugar con alguien?

Haruka solo observo como su abuela se alejaba del lugar y el escuchaba lo que los otros niños decían _"Mi mama dice que sus padres no viven juntos" "Es muy extraño, el jamás habla" "Una vez vi como se caía y ni siquiera se quejo" "Quizás no siente"_

Por motivos como ese era que el odiaba ir a aquel lugar y ese día antes de ir se lo había dicho a su abuela pero ella insistió en llevarle, estaba a punto de correr hacia donde estaba su querida abuela cuando una voz le detuvo: _"¡Déjenle en paz!"_. Una persona, un niño, le había defendido, el solo se le quedo viendo, aunque su carita se viera seria sus ojos expresaban una gran sorpresa al ser defendido vio como los niños comenzaban a pelear entre ellos pero el castaño que le estaba defendiendo no se inmutaba, seguía pidiendo que fueran amables con él.

Su abuela regreso tan pronto como escucho a los niños discutiendo para tomar al pequeño pelinegro de la mano y llévaselo a casa _"Los niños pueden ser tan crueles."_ Pensó.

Desde aquel día no volvieron a ir al parque, pero Haruka jamás olvidaría el primer recuerdo grato de su infancia, un joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes defendiéndole.

* * *

Nos estamos leyendo uwu espero les agrade~

Vanila Kiss~


	2. Juguetes

Hellow~ He decidido que como son drabbles, estoy por terminar mis clases y se viene la semana MakoHaru, actualizare a diario esto, ademas asi intento redimirme (?)

Sin mas que decir, Nos leemos al final de la hoja.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Juguetes**

**Versión Nanase Haruka.**

Aunque sus padres no estuvieran juntos y casi no los viera a ninguno, no por eso los señores dejaban sin lujos al pequeño, le compraban montones de cosas innecesarias, como juguetes, muchísimos juguetes, aunque lo que el realmente necesitara era amor y una cálida familia, por eso a nadie extraño que el niño se apegara tanto a su abuela que era la única que se preocupaba por su salud emocional.

Haruka tenía una memoria muy buena, y si le preguntaran todos los juguetes que el tenia cuando niño respondería sin equivocaciones, pero si específicamente le preguntaran de su juguete favorito, sin duda el respondería que era un peluche de orca que le había comprado su abuela una navidad; esta era aun mas grande que el mismo Haruka en ese entonces y podía dormir abrazado a su orca de peluche cada noche pero el motivo para que Haruka amara tanto ese peluche, además de ser regalo de su abuela, era por el color de sus ojos: verde.

**Juguetes**

**Versión Tachibana Makoto.**

La familia Tachibana, además de su primogénito tuvo otros dos niños, unos pequeños gemelos a los cuales llamaron Ren y Ran, por ese motivo Makoto disfruto poco tiempo de poseer juguetes solo para el, aunque el castaño jamás lo viera de esa forma.

Para él, compartir con sus hermanitos y verles felices le era suficiente… aunque tenía que admitir que el tenia un juguete especial, uno que no dejaba que nadie tocara, se trataba de un pequeño delfín que bien podría caber en la palma de su mano, lo había conseguido en una maquina de monedas la primera vez que su madre le llevo al acuario, aunque él en realidad quería una orca, el delfín era tan hermoso y estaba tan bien hecho que simplemente no pudo enojarse o deprimirse de haberlo obtenido.

El juguete era simplemente adorable, pero lo que más le gustaba a Makoto de este, era el color: Azul.

* * *

Soy tan cursilienta :v en fin~ mientras sea de su agrado uwu soy feliz.

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	3. Deportes

Hellow~ Aqui como prometi, el tercer cap~ ¿Porque justo a las 12:00? -aqui son las 12 am- pues porque oficialmente es 01 de Diciembre lo que significa el comienzo de la semana MakoHaru *o* y yo soy mucho muy feliz~ bueno ya basta uwu a leer!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Deportes.**

El verano antes de ingresar a la secundaria, Makoto había decidido comenzar a practicar un deporte y se las había ingeniado para convencer a su pequeño amigo Nagisa de ingresar a algún curso veraniego con él, después de todo ya no podría ver a Makoto tan seguido ya que este comenzaría a ir a una escuela distinta.

\- ¿Ya has decidido cual será Mako-chan?

El castaño solo se quedo en silencio pensativo, tenía demasiadas opciones: basketball, judo, tae kwon do, soccer, tenis, karate, beisball, atletismo, rugby, etc.… la lista parecía interminable hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una palabra en particular.

\- ¿Qué te parece natación, Nagisa-kun?

\- ¿Natación? – el menor puso un gesto pensativo para después sonreír alegremente- ¡Sera divertido!

A su vez, la abuela de cierto pelinegro había inscrito a su nieto en un curso de verano de natación, el chico amaba el agua y si de paso podía hacer algún amigo, que mejor. Al ojiazul le daba lo mismo si pudiera hacer amigos o no pero lo que nunca se espero fue que el primer día del curso se reencontrara con aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes que le había defendido años atrás en el parque.

* * *

Makotin no recuerda a Haru pero Haruka claro que lo recuerda! Es su amorsh su motorsh! bueno ya...

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	4. Indiferencia

Hellow~

¡Hey gente! No yo misma puedo creer que de verdad este actualizando a diario~ es como magico, es la magia del MakoHaru uwu

Quiero agradecer a Ashira23, Hikari Walker Suede, Annie Thompson, Nozomy, Free (?) y ScarKya por sus lindos reviews uwu, ya saben que yo no exijo ni pido reviews pero de verdad es un gusto saber que les agrada lo que leen y ya saben~ me hace sentir que esto va por buen camino x3

Sin mas que decir ¡Al fic!

Nos leemos abajo~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Indiferencia.**

La natación había sido una excelente opción, tanto que habían logrado hacer un nuevo amigo de nombre Nitori Aiichirou, un pequeño de la misma edad que Nagisa, tímido y un poco callado cuando no conocía a alguien pero una linda persona.

Aunque lo que a más de uno le había llamado la atención había sido cierto chico pelinegro de ojos azules el cual se mostraba totalmente ajeno e indiferente a cualquiera que intentara hacerle platica.

Una vez más, Haruka escuchaba como los chicos comenzaban a hablar de mas a sus espaldas, pero a sus 12 años de edad ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, por eso había optado por ser una persona que pareciera indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba; mas nada lo hubiera preparado para toparse con un chico de ojos verdes sonriéndole a la vez que extendía su mano para ayudarle a salir de la piscina.

\- Todos se han ido ya.

\- ¿Tu porque no te has ido? –pregunto el pelinegro arrepintiéndose de la manera tan fría en la que le había hablado al castaño, su intención no era mala solo había contestado sin pensar.

\- No pensaba dejarte solo aquí.

Mientras Makoto sonreía de manera dulce y sincera por un momento creyó notar como Haruka quitaba aquel gesto serio por una muy pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

* * *

Y asi es como se forjan las amistades (cofcofromancescofcof) de por vida gente~

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	5. Amistad

Hellow~

Aqui con la conti~ ¿Saben? Le hace bien a mi alma ver tanto MakoHaru para leer uwu y hasta cierto punto no he escrito nada referente a los temas porque... sinceramente aqui estoy tocando muchos de esos mismos xD aunque voy "paso a pasito" Ya saben, por eso de la actualizacion diaria ademas de que son drabbles... son pequeños ¿Se han dado cuenta de lo habladora que me pongo cuando actualizo muy tarde? Me pongo filosofal (?) okay ya, basta.

Sin mas que decir ¡Al fic!

Nos leemos abajo~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Amistad.**

El verano termino rápidamente aunque había sido divertido, no solo por su nuevo amigo Nitori, sino también por aquella extraña relación que el castaño mantenía con Nanase, se hablaban un poco y solo cuando estaban a solas, cuando se mantenían rodeados de mas personas el pelinegro no le dirigía la palabra, cosa que extrañaba al castaño pero aun así le respetaba al pelinegro.

Sin darse cuenta el primer día de clases en la secundaria llego, tanto Haruka como Makoto se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que estaban no solo en la misma escuela, si no en la misma clase; el día paso tranquilo hasta la hora del receso, Haruka se había quedado a almorzar en el aula y como era de esperarse la mayoría había salido para conocer la escuela, fue el momento en el que él y el castaño se quedaron solos.

\- Haru-chan – el mencionado volteo el rostro lejos de la vista de Makoto, suavemente sonrojado.

\- Deja el "chan"… ¿Qué pasa Makoto?

\- Seamos amigos.

Y con esa inocente y dulce proposición, Makoto logro que el otro dejara de comer y le viera directamente a los ojos, para después ver como el otro solo se limitaba a asentir suavemente con la cabeza, mientras sonreía de manera casi imperceptible.

* * *

Ah.~ de verdad, que este subiendo esto como lo tenia previsto le hace bien a mi alma uwu  
Feliz tercer dia MakoHaru Lovers!

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	6. Compañeros de Clase

Hello sweeties~

Primero que nada una super mega disculpa, por la tardanza... tuve algunos contratiempos pero no quiero aburrirlos con detalles innecesarios.

Solo para decir que aqui esta la continuacion y mil gracias a aquellas personas que siguen el fic, de verdad gracias~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Compañeros de Clase.**

_"¿Has notado que Tachibana ahora es muy apegado a Nanase?" "¿Qué le habrá notado? Tachibana es una excelente persona y el es demasiado serio para alguien como Tachibana" "No veo el porqué esos dos son amigos, no tienen nada en común"._

Comentarios como esos eran los que los que muchos compañeros de clase de ambos chicos decían, aunque solo el pelinegro era el que había escuchado aquellas crueles palabras ¿De verdad no tenía sentido que Makoto y el fueran amigos? Era verdad que ambos eran muy diferentes, en demasiados aspectos, pero… el de verdad quería ser amigo de Makoto ¿Acaso no podía?

\- - Makoto… todos dicen que no tiene sentido que nosotros seamos amigos. – el pelinegro se había animado a decirle su sentir (de manera sutil) al castaño respecto a lo que decían los demás.

\- -Haru – el mencionado giro a verle, y una vez mas Makoto le sorprendió con un repentino abrazo, si Haru fuera más expresivo, cualquiera hubiera podido notar en su cara como aquel abrazo le había derretido el corazón, dejando que toda la calidez y el cariño de Makoto entrara en lo más profundo de su ser – no importa lo que los demás digan, nosotros somos amigos ahora, los mejores.

Si Makoto no le estuviera abrazando, hubiera podido ver el hermoso rostro sonrojado de Haruka.

* * *

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	7. Abuela

Hello sweeties~

Aqui trayendo una actualizacion~ yey~ :33 muchisimas gracias a aquellas hermosas personitas que me dejan reviews, yo no los pido pero de verdad me causan una gran alegria, ya que asi se que les gusta la historia y eso me hace sentir que voy por un buen camino uwu.

Ya sin mas ¡Al fic! Nos leemos abajo~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Abuela.**

Después de aquello, la relación entre ambos chicos comenzaba a estrecharse aun mas, al punto de que Makoto comenzó a pasar por Haruka a su casa antes de ir a la escuela y allí fue donde conoció a la abuela de este.

La señora trataba al castaño como el mejor de los regalos, le invitaba a desayunar y hablaban mucho.

Una mañana mientras Haruka se alistaba ella comenzó a hablar con el ojiverde hasta que de un momento a otro le miro con ternura para después tomarle dulcemente de las manos y sonreírle con el cariño de una madre.

\- Gracias, Mako-chan – le había dicho la mujer

\- Pero… oba-san… ¿Por qué me agradece?

\- Haruka era un niño muy solo y como su familia lo único que quería era verle feliz, ese era mi gran deseo desde que el vino al mundo, y ahora, verlo con un amigo le da paz a mi vida

\- Todos necesitamos un amigo oba-san –le había respondido el castaño a lo cual ambos rieron suavemente.

\- Cuida de Haruka, por favor – le había pedido aquella amable anciana

\- Lo hare siempre oba-san, lo prometo.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes esperaría que un mes después de que el castaño hiciera aquella promesa con la abuela de Haruka, esta falleciera de causas naturales.

Durante el funeral, Haruka se mostro serio y frio, todos los presentes hablaban en voz baja acerca de que quizás el chico estaba demasiado choqueado. Cuando todos comenzaron a irse, solo quedaron el castaño y el pelinegro, aquella era una tarde fría de otoño.

\- Todos se han ido – dijo el castaño de repente

\- ¿Por qué tú no te has ido? – por un momento, el ojiazul sintió como si estuviera viviendo un deja vú

\- No pienso dejarte solo aquí

Y fue entonces cuando Haruka se volteo a mirar a Makoto y este, por primera vez, logro ver mas allá del azul de sus ojos, era como si pudiera leerle la mirada y en esta se leía un "Me he quedado solo"

Makoto se limito a abrazar al chico que estaba a su lado y susurrarle a su oído.

\- No estás solo, yo estaré contigo.

En ese momento fue cuando, en aquel atardecer, Haruka rompió en llanto como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Se que puede ser un tanto triste este drabble, pero una historia de amor se contruye de muchas mas historias uwu

Una vez mas, muchas gracias a las personas que leen Love Story :DD

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	8. Caminatas Matutinas

Hello sweeties~

Ah~ antes de continuar quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado review uwu se verdad se siente lindo~ Asi que un agradecimiento a Guest, Free! (?) y a June JK uwu y como siempre espero que el cap les guste.

Ya sin mas ¡Al fic! Nos leemos abajo~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Caminatas Matutinas.**

Aunque Haruka no se sintiera con ánimos de ir al instituto debido a la reciente perdida, seguía haciéndolo, no porque él fuera una persona muy aplicada, es verdad que no era ningún tonto pero también era fácil notar que en realidad la escuela era uno de esos temas que poco le importaban; mas sin embargo seguía asistiendo y el verdadero motivo de esto era Makoto, aquel amable joven castaño que cada día, pasaba sin falta por él para ir juntos a la escuela.

Aun compartían la misma rutina como cuando la abuela del pelinegro vivía, desayunaban juntos y charlaban un poco para después ir caminando juntos hasta la escuela.

A pocos días de terminar el primer año de secundaria, una mañana mientras caminaban, a Haruka se le antojo mirar atentamente a Makoto, aquel chico era amable, era tierno y atento; mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos descubría más cosas de él, como que no era hijo único y que era un tanto cobarde. Haruka nunca había sentido la necesidad de expresarse abiertamente con nadie, pero esa mañana, quería expresarle al castaño lo agradecido que se encontraba con el por todo, desde que eran niños hasta ahora pero en ese preciso momento el ojiverde volteo y miro directamente al azabache a los ojos para después regalarle una perfecta y hermosa sonrisa.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada Haru, somos amigos, los mejores.

Y por lo que resto de aquel día Haru no observo ni una sola vez a Makoto a los ojos, no por miedo de haber descubierto que podían comunicarse con miradas si no porque temía que el castaño leyera el "_Idiota… te quiero_" que se encontraba grabado en sus pupilas.

* * *

Y recuerden niños, si se leen las miradas, es amor (?) x3

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	9. Miradas

Hello sweeties~

Bueno... se que ya van varias veces que desaparezco y esas cosas... espero sea la ultima, al menos mientras tecga fics inconclusos uwu

Ustedes no estan para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero digamos que estuve amm... deprimida, ya que las cosas no funcionaron bien con alguien a quien quiero mucho y siendo muy honesta, asi no dan ganas de escribir cosas, menos de amor.

Pero me puse a leer los trabajos que tengo inconclusos y me alegre un poco, despues estuve leyendo mas cosas de nuevo, de otros autores, de algunos que me gustan mucho, de otros que me dejaron algun reviews, y fue cuando recorde que todos tenemos problemas, y que no por eso dejan estas cosas a medias. Asi que esto va dedicado con cariño para ustedes, aun mas, ya que mi mas grande inspiracion ademas de la musica, es ver a las personas siendo felices.

Gracias gente, de verdad gracias.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Miradas.**

A partir de aquel pequeño descubrimiento, poco a poco ambos fueron acostumbrándose a "hablar" de aquella peculiar manera, Makoto le expresaba abiertamente todo lo que pensaba o sentía, Haruka solo se limitaba a permitirle al otro verle a los ojos y así el castaño lograba saber que quería el azabache.

\- Tachibana-san ¿Por qué decidió ser amigo de Nanase-san? – le había preguntado una chica de su salón mientras hacían la limpieza, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta cierto pelinegro estaba escuchando la conversación muy atentamente.

\- ¿Por qué? Haru es una persona muy buena, amable y bondadosa a su manera.

\- Parecen ser muy unidos, Tachibana-san

\- Haru es mi mejor amigo –dijo con una bella sonrisa dando por terminado el tema.

Al final del día, por algún motivo Haru no le permitía mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Te he hecho algo malo Haru? – pregunto muy preocupado el castaño.

Al escucharle, el azabache opto que lo mejor sería permitirle verlo a los ojos y cuando lo hizo no pudo esconder su pequeño sonrojo para después volver a girarle el rostro al escuchar la cálida risa de Makoto.

\- Yo también te quiero Haru-chan.

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, independientemente a los que dejen reviews de los que solo leen uwu igual les agradezco de todo corazón.

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


	10. Amigos

Hello sweeties~

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia n3n ¿saben? No estoy en condiciones como para decir que voy a entrar a lo de el foro de Free! ¿Como es? Tablas libres si mal no recuerdo... aunque he de admitir que me encantaria! Quizas si continuo y termino esta historia me de tiempo de participar... aunque lo dudo... aunque me pase por alli y de verdad me gustaria participar... aunque no lo se... demasiadas dudas ahsjasjasbsms

Bueno pero basta! Al fic~

Nos leemos abajo~~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

* * *

**Amigos.**

Al término del año escolar, Makoto tuvo la brillante idea de presentarle a Haruka sus amigos de la primaria, de igual forma si no los conocía en vacaciones los terminaría conociendo cuando regresaran de vacaciones, después de todo ambos chicos entrarían a la misma secundaria donde estudiaban Haruka y Makoto.

\- ¡Mako-chan! – el ojiazul pudo ver como un chico rubio corría al encuentro del castaño, pensó que era una persona muy revoltosa.

\- Makoto-san –fue allí cuando noto la presencia del otro chico, un pequeño peliplata de ojos azul claro.

Por las descripciones que Makoto le había dado, podía estar seguro de que se trataban de Nagisa y Aiichirou. Les miro un poco expectante, sus anteriores y casi nulos intentos de entablar amistades nunca fueron buenos, si había podido entablar amistad con Makoto se lo atribuía meramente al hecho de que eran tan diferentes que simplemente no podía hartarse del castaño por ser como era y quería pensar que lo mismo le sucedía al otro.

Fue allí cuando descubrió como un par de ojos rosados le observaban atentamente.

\- ¡Tú debes ser Haru-chan! ¡Yo soy Nagisa y el es Ai-chan! Mako-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti ¡Eres muy especial para Mako-chan!

\- ¡N-Nagisa! –escuchaba como el ojiverde le daba un pequeño reclamo al otro pero el se había sentido como si fuera una de las mejores personas del mundo.

\- ¡A partir de ahora seremos como una familia! Haru-chan será el papa, Mako-chan será la mama y Ai-chan y yo seremos los hijos –decía sonriente aquel pequeño rubio revoltoso aunque después de aquellas palabras, el pelinegro pensaba que no sería tan malo entablar una amistad con aquellos dos.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la madre? – aquella pregunta hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Nanase

\- Es simple Mako-chan, tu eres muy sobre protector como una madre, Haru-chan por lo que nos has contado es más serio como un padre, es simple lógica – decía totalmente seguro de sus palabras el ojirosa

Y aunque Haruka no lo diría en voz alta, aquel fue uno de los días más divertidos de su vida y sabía que el hecho de que hiciese nuevos amigos alegraba a su abuela en el cielo. Sabía que el nuevo ciclo escolar seria de lo más interesante.

* * *

Gracias por aquellas personas que siguen esta historia! se los agradezco de todo corazon n3n y gracias a Free por su review x3 (No, no lo olvide~)

Vanila Kiss~

See Yaa in the next cap~


End file.
